


Bursting at the Seams

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Seamster AU, dressmaker au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zim gets chosen for the most important job of them all, Tallest Reds new seamster.RAZR AU in which Zim is a dressmaker on irk.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Zim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. The new Seamster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever coherent fic I'm trying to write so be kind on me please. Also English is not my native language.

"Zim", said the voice of Tallest Red calmly.

"Zim?!", was to be heard of Tallest Purple.

They had been keeping an eye on the small irken dressmaker, as he was prone to causing chaos, and trouble. 

This was just unbelievable! How could Red choose not one of the many good irkens that had applied to be his personal seamster? Why this little nuisance?

Not that Zim hadn't applied for the job. Indeed, he had. After all he thought very highly of himself and his own skill. So being a Tallests personal seamster would fit him just right.

The guards could hear the Tallest argue through the metal door. Not really argue, no. It was more of Purple trying to convince Red to not, for the love of Irk, choose Zim.

Red was having none of it. He was sticking to his own choice, not giving a care for what the other thought of it. He would not let himself be moved.

"Yeah, you heard me, I'm going to choose Zim"

"Oh please. Everything. Everything! But Zim.."

He wouldn't budge. Paying no mind to the others cries and pleas, he turned his back on Purple, and made his way out of the room.

The guards patrolling the corridor, that had overheard the conversation almost looked after Red, wondering, as he passed them, until they remembered they were in no place to question or wonder about their almighty Tallests decisions.

He was going to send someone to get Zim. 

Tallest Red reached the hall and cleared his throat. Immediately the talking of the other irkens stopped, and they all turned to face him.

"The winner of the contest has been chosen. Out of all the many applications we got I have chosen one. Someone", he called, "get dressmaker Zim."

There were murmurs and mumbles going about the room as to why in irks name someone like Zim had been chosen. Was Zim blackmailing the Tallest into giving him the position? A few of the irkens departed from the gathering, to do what they'd been told to.

Red kept standing on the pedestal a few more minutes, throwing glances at the confused people. He turned and started walking toward the chamber he'd be expecting Zim at. 

Red thought about the small Irken. He had exuded so much confidence on the day he had met him. It was fascinating, really, how Zim could think of himself so highly and show such confidence in himself, when he was in no position to think of himself that way.

The Tallest arrived at the room. It was one of the smaller once. He looked about it. It had a proper industrial sewing machine, a few dress forms of different sizes and body types. There was a cupboard, probably to place tools, fabrics and hang pieces of clothing in, and, in the middle of it, a large table. There was a door in the left corner at the end of the room. Red knew it would lead to a private chamber for his future dressmaker. 

Now. Time to wait for Zim.

The door opened.

"My Tallest!!", Zim yelled as soon as he saw Red. This was one of the first times he had seen one of the Tallest up close. And they were quite… Tall. Which was admittedly a bit intimidating to the short irken. Even more so up close.

"Hello, Zim", Tallest Red replied. "You two may go now", he said to the guards who had accompanied Zim. They left their Tallest and his now-to-be seamster, the door closing behind them, as they went back to usual guard duties. "So", Red continued. "You know why you're here." 

"It is obvious", Zim started "I, the great Zim, have been called here, by my Almighty Talles-"

Red sighed, interrupting the other. "You don't have to explain it. I know. I called you."

Zim opened his mouth in order to speak up once again, but decided it would be best to keep it closed for now.

"So", Red started once again. "This", he gestured to the room they were in. "Will be your workshop."

Zim quickly looked around the room in awe. It seemed so nice and full of shiny new things, all of which were probably more expensive than everything had ever owned

"This", Red gestured toward the door in the left corner. "Will be your chamber."

"I get a whole chamber just to myself?", Zim wondered.

"Yes. Now, make yourself at home. I expect to see you in the dining hall in about 2 hours." And with that he left the small irken.

Zim looked around his new workshop once again. This was all so much.. better than his old workshop, newer, shinier, much higher ceiling. He still could believe he had been chosen. Oh the other hand he was thinking to himself: Why not? Why would anybody but him be chosen? He was practically made for the job.

He walked about the whole room, investigating every corner. Every little detail he had to memorize. 

After he was done inspecting the workshop he turned to the door leading to his chamber. He walked up to it, it had a handprint scanner as a lock, as did all doors. He put his hand on the scanner. It opened. Zim walked into room, the door closing behind him. 

His chamber was smaller than the workshop, but also had a high ceiling. Zim was in awe. The loading station for his PAK was of the newest technology, the sofa/bed was big and comfortable, the closet was huge. Everything looked so sleek while still having a homely touch.

There was a clock above the sofa. It was getting late, two hours had almost passed. The small one turned and walked briskly out of his rooms in the palace. 

Zim burst through the doors to the dining hall. Both Tallest looked at him, though Purple did have a lot more venom in his glance than Red.

"Ah, Zim. We've been expecting you. Come sit with us", Red gestured to the chair beside himself.

"Hello, Zim", Purple spat out.

"Greeting, my Tallest!", Zim replied in a rather cheerful tone. He walked toward the chair Red had gestured to. It was taller than him, and he somewhat struggled to get on it, but he was determined to please his Tallest and so with a lot of determination he eventually got onto the chair.

Red smiled at Zim for a moment. Zim felt good.

Red look up, and raised his voice again. "We have our first, uh… "mission" for you, Zim." Purple rolled his eyes, while the irken in question perked up. "You will make me a new daily outfit", his Tallest concluded.


	2. measuring

Zim was standing there, holding the measuring tape he had around his neck, as he nervously watched his Tallest get undressed. This was gonna be his first actual assignment, so it was important to get everything just perfect. He had to impress his Tallest.

"Alright, Zim, I'm done" Red called. Zim snapped out of his thought, suddenly noticing how he had probably been staring. Oh, this was just great. His first assignment and he was already making a fool out if himself. He had to show utmost competence. But really, who wouldn't stare at someone of such perfect stature, such a thin waist, so tall… delightful ruby red eyes… No! Stop! Stop that! This thinking… Now that was just shameful. Time to ignore it, and move on to way more important stuff. Where were we…? Oh! Right! Measuring.

Measuring. "First, I will measure your waist!", Zim proclaimed. He looked around for a small chair he could stand on to reach the Tallests waist, and soon found one. He ran to the corner the chair was standing in, picked it up, and ran back to Red. The smallest placed the chair on the floor in front of Red carefully. He stepped on it. Looking up at his Tallest Zim said: "If you would just turn around, please." Red obliged.

Zim swung his tape around Red and looked for what it said on the tape. He repeated the words quietly to himself as he stepped of the chair and stumbled towards the table in the middle if the room, where papers lay that he had already prepared to write the measurements down on. He wrote the waist measurement down.

They repeated this process with all measurements needed, Zim climbing on and off his stool, swinging his measuring tape around Red, holding it to his bare skin. Red stayed quiet for the most part. Sometimes he would move his head to glance down at Zim, but Zim always told him to stand up straight again, for proper measuring. The Tallest had to admit, Zim really was surprisingly good at this.. He clearly knew what he was doing. He seemed… in his element.

He was pretty visibly excited as well it seemed. One time he would slip up and almost fall in his frenzy. Red shot down quickly and caught him. Zim looked up at his master slowly, antennae pinned back, in fear of being scolded or deemed useless after all. The smallests eyes widened as Red smiled at him. "Well, we can't let our newest dressmaker be hurt now, can we?" Tallest Red laughed slightly. Zim gulped down his previous fears and nodded eagerly. And so they continued the measuring, only this time Red would occasionally would tell a joke or a little comment on whatever popped up in his mind. Zim anxiety lessened and, bit by bit, he got just a little more comfortable around Red, laughing at his little jokes and short stories, listening to the words he spoke intently.

Once they were done with measuring Tallest Red, the almighty one departed from Zims workshop. "I will see you again soon" he said before the door opened and he walked away.

Zim kept looking at the door for a few moments after it had closed again. Then he turned back to the sheet that had the measurements written down on it. Step one had been complete successfully.

Dressmaker Zim closed his eyes and sighed as he let himself down on the the soft plush sofa. Today had indeed been an exciting one. He'd had fun. It was nice listening to the Tallest about anything he had wanted to talk about. His voice had been nice to listen to.. 

Oh. Oh no. Oh irk no. There were these thoughts again. No respectable irken should have thoughts like this. It was wrong. It was defective. Zim wasn't defective.

Zim clutched his head. What were these thoughts?

  
  


Almighty Tallest Red let out a sigh, as he leaned against the door leading out of his private chamber. Little Zim had done amazing today. He had been noticeably nervous, sure, but he had done pretty amazing.

Suddenly, there was someone pounding on the other side of door. Red turned around. "Come in!" It could really only be one person. Tallest Purple entered, as predicted. 

"So how was it?!", Purple practically screamed into Reds antennae. Red just slightly flinched. "How was he?!"

"It went well. He did well."

"Weeeell??"

"Yes."

"He thought he would do terrible! I made a bet!"

"You made a bet?"

"Yeah! With some random irken I met."

Red hummed. "Well, he did not do terrible. He did pretty well."

"Surprisingly", Purple commented.

"Surprisingly..", repeated Red. "I picked him, because I knew he had something in him."

"Oh, did you? I thought you were just gonna make fun of him. Or, you know, like crush all his stupid hopes and dreams."

"Ah, yeah", Red said. He had to admit he picked Zim not exactly because he had seen "something" in him, but because he had put on a whole big show when applying for the post, and Red had become interested.

"Yeah. Heh. Wouldn't that have been funny", Purple said. Red wanted to tell him to leave finally. He couldn't. He didn't want Purple getting mad again. And Purple continued talking, and Red had to listen, occasionally making comments on what Pur had to say, giving a laugh here and there.

Plugging his PAK into the loading station provided by his Tallest, and laying back down, he thought: That's it! No more of this thinking!

Theoretically, he wouldn't have had to charge his PAK already, as it took a long time for PAKs to run low on battery, but why not give the new station a try, and enjoy these new luxuries.

A few hours of staring at the ceiling later, Zim realized: this was getting him nowhere. He had spent hours on end thinking of not thinking of his Tallest.

The loading station let out a beeping sound. Oh! That meant he was fully charged!

He might as well start working now. 


End file.
